Warmth of a Banana
by Imyoshi
Summary: Okay... so maybe the rewards for being chivalrous more than made up for the drawbacks.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Kim Possible.

 **Warmth of a Banana**

 **By: Imyoshi**

It's easy to smile—it's harder to actually mean it.

Ron should know. He's been doing it for a while now and he couldn't recall the last time that the silly grin of his actually held some any sort of warmth behind it. Once having held those emotions he didn't even know he had.

The saddest part was he didn't even understand what they had meant before they were ripped away.

Irony never hurt so much.

The sad truth is, he's not mad, he can't be. It was his idea—foolish as it may be—to make Kim brave enough to go ask out Josh Mankey. To push her to find the courage she needed to talk to the guy and break the stereotype that guys ask the girl out.

So really, it's his fault in some ironic way that Kim began spending more and more of her spare time with Josh Mankey over him. Slowly, but surely choosing to spend her lunch and after school free time with the artsy guy. Not even realizing that she was slowly pushing Ron away.

Not that he could hate her for it.

He feels more of a numbing feeling than a hateful one.

Truth is Ron had no problem with Josh. He was a real nice guy. But until he changed his last name, Ron couldn't afford to let his guard down.

But not letting your guard down and hating someone was totally two different concepts. So the sidekick pushed forward, ignoring the new hollow and cold feeling in his chest. If it meant Kim could be happy, then he was all for it.

In other words, Ron Stoppable shrugged when Kim unknowingly ignored him and kept hanging by Josh. He still smiled that all same smile he had, warmth no longer there. And even occasionally patted Josh on the shoulder as a sense of good friendship and trust.

But the sidekick wouldn't mind every once in a while if someone notice him.

Being forgotten hurt... and he wished not to be.

...

Ron found his feet leading him to a new smoothie place that had just recently opened up here in Middleton. Mr. Smoothie the owner called it. Only a month old, the place had become fairly popular to everyone, young and old alike in a short time and Ron was in the mood for delicious beverage over his usual warm Bueno Nacho meal today.

Funny enough, it was his first time coming here. He would've came with Kim on the grand opening, but Ron had pushed Kim into asking Josh, pointing out how perfect of a chance was for her to make her move.

Ron still did not know if he regretted doing that yet.

Entering the smoothie shop, Ron barely made more than two steps in when he bumped into Tara who looked a little glum and only seemed to brighten a little when she noticed who she had bumped into.

"Ron?"

"Oh," he blinked, not sure whether or not to smile, "Hey, Tara. What brings you here?"

Tara actually smiled at that, giggling a bit, "Well... judging by the place, I guess I'm here to get a smoothie—I mean, I was _going_ to get a smoothie, but I just found out I forgot my purse at home. I was only going to get one real quick before cheer practice started."

Ron noticed that Tara's smile seemed a bit strained and her eyes somewhat sad.

Perfect, Ron already knew what was going to happen next. His essential Ronness took over forcefully and he gently pushed Tara back towards the counter before she could leave with him sighing at his inner chivalry again.

Chivalry was a curse to the kindhearted. Never ever being able to say no or ignore the soft eyes of a beautilicious girl majorly had some setbacks.

"Well, Tara, it's you lucky day then," Ron chuckled weakly. "It's on me and I'm not taking no for an answer. So don't even bother. First stop, smoothie town."

Stunned, Tara's eyes eventually brightened and she hugged Ron in a death squeeze, "Oh really? That's so sweet of you, Ron! You're the best!"

Unable to look away from her child like happiness, Ron couldn't help but grin a little.

Okay... so maybe the rewards for being chivalrous more than made up for the drawbacks.

Tara clung onto Ron's arm as they ordered their smoothies, she getting a banana flavored one and Ron getting the same, not really knowing what to get for his first time here. The entire time, Ron tried to ignore the warmth Tara's body had as she continued to hold on his arm.

When they finally got their smoothies, she let go of him, much to his random dismay and utter confusion.

"So where's Kim at Ron?" Tara asked, tasting her smoothie. "I thought she would be here with you?"

Ron shrugged, eyes sad, "Probably hanging out with, Josh. Doing couple stuff."

When Ron tasted his own smoothie, he was surprised to find that he really enjoyed it's banana goodness. The taste alone almost made the sidekick want to move in a sort of dance. Normally he would never indulge with anything in the fruit family, hating the food the pyramid and all.

But this banana smoothie tasted great.

Little did Ron Stoppable know, this all had to do with his monkey instincts and powers. After all, nothing made a monkey feel better than eating a banana. And it also didn't hurt that Tara liked bananas too.

"Ah, that's too bad," Tara awed, playing with her cup. "But I'm glad your here. Your always so nice," she add quietly.

"What was that, Tara?"

"N-Nothing," she grinned and Ron let it go, finding his smoothie too good to forget about.

Tara enjoyed the taste of her banana smoothie in a comfortable silence, grinning into her straw, eyes bright. For some reason this smoothie tasted much better than all the other ones she's gotten here and she couldn't help but express her emotions in awe. Maybe having someone to enjoy it with made it all taste better?

Ron on the other hand was practically mesmerized, amazed at how bright her smile was. Quietly wondering how someone could have so much—so much life.

It's been a while since he's smiled like that.

Moments passed as Tara finished her smoothie quickly, already dreading heading back to school. She was already late to cheer practice enough as it is and she hadn't seen Ron much since Kim started dating Josh and wanted to talk more. Pouting, she slurped the rest of banana beverage in haste, letting out a very unladylike burp.

Ron almost choked on his smoothie, unable to believe she did that.

Tara seemed to also be trying to believe the same thing as she stared at her feet, oddly twirling a finger around her shoulder.

Ron found it all incredibly cute.

Finding the courage to look up, Tara had a flustered face, but her smile made up for it. Unlike his, hers was not hollow nor did it seem cold at all.

There was warmth in it.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I got to go. Thanks again for the smoothie. It was sweet of you."

"No problem," he answered absently, drinking a little more of his own.

Walking past him, ready to run back to school, she stopped to brush her hair back and lightly played with her fingers for a moment, wondering.

Before Ron could even ask what's wrong, she impulsively spun him around and gave the sidekick a quick kiss before giggling away back towards the school, smiling and such with a slight skip in her step.

"I'll see you around, Ron," Tara yelled as she left.

There was a promise in her voice.

Ron in the meanwhile barely had time to blink, eyes wide and heart fast as a small grin slowly graced his lips, growing larger by the seconds. Eventually though, he sipped his banana flavored smoothie, unable to help himself anymore. Ron couldn't. He just couldn't.

He _was_ smiling like a fool again—a total, total fool.

Except this time, there was a new warmness behind it. No cold. Only warmth.

So much warmth that it actually hurt to smile.

But it was a good hurt.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** I have no idea how to write Tara and I wish you a Merry Christmas in the middle of July!


End file.
